Never Too Late
by iloveluke1222
Summary: Darth Caedus/Jacen Solo remembers a memory of his training under Luke Skywalker. duringLOTFinferno


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

**Note: If you're wondering, this is not my first fanfiction that I have put on …I wasn't old enough to actually put stories on so my sister, jainasolo101, put them on her account. Mine are the only good ones. ******

_Never Too Late…_

Caedus wasn't in a good mood. He had just finished recovering from the Jedi's desertion in the war.

Caedus shook his head. _They just don't understand,_ he told himself. _Uncle Luke doesn't understand ANYTHING!_

In his rage Caedus slammed his fist onto his desk in his cabin. Since there was no one else in there, it echoed throughout the whole cabin, then slowly came back and chilled Caedus to the point where he shivered.

_Never too late…_

Caedus rolled his eyes at one of his Uncle's old teachings, then remembered that exact conversation like it was yesterday, even though it was 18 years before…

_Jacen took the lightsaber from his Uncle then looked at it in awe. It was the first time he had ever touched a lightsaber, and it was an awesome sensation. _

_Jacen looked toward his Uncle, waiting for a nod of his Uncle's head to confirm that he was allowed to activate the blade._

_Luke smiled, and then nodded. Jacen smile grew even wider as he thumbed the switch and the blade came to life in his hands. Jacen's face instantly turned a shade blue as the blade's color shone on his face._

"_Where did you get this Uncle Luke?" Jacen asked._

_Luke looked out the window of his private office, then back at Jacen. "Right before the Battle of Yavin. Obi-Wan Kenobi gave it to me." Luke frowned before he said, "It was my father's before he became, well, a monster."_

_Jacen stared at his Uncle's face, trying to find any emotion. It didn't take him long to realize that he wasn't as good as he thought he was, so he went back to examining the blade._

_Luke looked up at Jacen then said, "What do you know of the dark side?"_

_Jacen thought for a moment, turned of the lightsaber, then said to his Uncle, "The dark side is a vile thing. It can easily seduce even the lightest person, but most of all, if you walk too far down that path, you'll never be able to return."_

_Both of Luke's eyebrows shot up when Jacen said his last statement. "Is that really what I've taught you?"_

_Jacen looked embarrassed and ashamed when he said, "Well, nobody's really…"_

_Luke started laughing so hard that it looked as if he would fall out of his chair. When he finally contained himself, he said, "No, Jacen. What I meant was that even if you are like Palpatine or Vader, or you're just so consumed in darkness, it's NEVER TOO LATE to come back to the light. Me, for instance. I came back. So did my father. And Kyp Durron. When I fought my father, on the second death star, I kept telling myself 'It's not too late.'" He looked at those 13-year-old bright brown eyes and said those 3 words that had been haunting Caedus since he'd turned to the dark side, " It's never too late, Jacen. It's never too late…"_

Caedus tried to contain himself as a thousand emotions hit him at once. The most: despair.

Fingers clenched together, Caedus tried to fight back, but couldn't as a single tear rolled down his cheek. That one tear seemed to wash everything away, every memory, every love, every family member, Allana…

Caedus wiped his eyes dry and turned around only to see the one, the only, Luke Skywalker standing right behind him.

Luke shook his head, then started for the door only to stop before walking out, "It's never too late, Jacen." He turned his head toward Caedus. "It's never too late……"

The sound of a comlink shocked Caedus back into reality. Once he realized that Luke wasn't in the room, he answered the comlink only to hear a familiar voice.

"Jacen? It's me, Ben. I need to talk to you. I just landed on the Anakin Solo, where do you want me to meet you?"

_This has been a_ long _day,_ Caedus thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Jaina?" Caedus asked.

_Never too late…_

"What are you doing?" Caedus asked her.

_Never too late…_

"Jaina!" Caedus screamed. "**NO!**"

_Never too late…_

_Allana, Tenel Ka… _Caedus reached for them both_. I…love…_

_Never too late…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He was dead. Luke Skywalker had just seen his body for the first time.

"You didn't listen, Jacen. You never did." And with one last look at the destroyer of the galaxy, his wife's murdered, his son's master, Sith Lord, his nephew, Jacen Solo, Luke was gone. Out of the room before he broke down in tears.

Halfway down the hallway, Luke turned around and looked at Jacen's lifeless body and said, "It's not too late, Jacen." Before Luke could finish the phrase he heard someone familiar say those four words…

_It's never too late…_

**R/R! PLEASE!! I want to know if I should keep doing stuff like this…**


End file.
